


Bad or good meetings ?

by Narharthi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Human, M/M, Obsession, Original Fiction, Priests, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narharthi/pseuds/Narharthi
Summary: A naive young man, decides to go where he should not.





	Bad or good meetings ?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first story that I just started.
> 
> English is not my first language. So don't hesitate to tell me if I made mistakes.
> 
> And if you like it, let me know.

**Chapters : 1**

 

Edward is a 22-year-old young man art lover, olive-skinned, with slightly curly black-haired, and green eyes, is also a very good tenor and a great painter. Like every summer vacation he goes to visit his grandmother in the countryside, and in all honesty he gets bored and not just a little bit. The network is non-existent, so no internet and he cannot call his friends either, so he paced in the little house. Despite the fact that he loves this grandma he was happy to come home tomorrow afternoon. Edward finally goes out to go for a walk at least walking will occupy him. As usual,

Edward took many small steps and eventually rushed into the woods, but for once he went deeper. He finally saw an old church, this church gave him chills, she is very beautiful but at the same time it gives off a feeling of discomfort. Yielding to curiosity Edward decided to enter.

Edward slowly pushed the door of the church, he entered cautiously, the church looked deserted, a suffocating silence prevails, despite the fact that no one was in sight, the church did not look Abandoned, Edward put his finger on one of the benches there was no trace of dust. Candles were lit on a small altar, he saw a door and decided to borrow it. The door led to a very dim and narrow staircase.

Edward felt a sense of anguish rising in him, why does he feel all that? Something was clearly wrong here. He hesitated but he felt called, once again his curiosity prevailed over his reason. He swallowed then began to slowly descend the stairs.

The stairway had led him in a room that looked like a dungeon, he felt an icy cold settling in, Edward stepped cautiously, then suddenly he froze. Through the silence he heard a sob.

Meanwhile a priest came out of his study after spending all morning reading many texts, and he noticed that the door leading to the basement open, why it was open no one had the right to go down in the dungeon. Unless, oh no! these surely a person not belong to the church. He instantly dropped his books and then rushed to the door, Gods made it not too late.

Edward advanced in the direction of sobs he crosses many doors, but he remained focused on the source of tears, he nevertheless felt as if he was being watched, the sobs were getting louder he must be close to the source.

Edward found himself facing a solid wooden door, obviously very old, it even seems to be anterior to the church , there was a small window with bars, and several inscriptions were inscribed on it. Edward could read it.

"Do not open the door under any pretext" Why does not anyone have to open this door?

But he did not understand the rest « Exsurgat Deus et dissipentur inimici ejus : et fugiant qui oderunt eum a facie ejus. Sicut deficit fumus, deficiant ; sicut fluit cera a facie ignis, sic pereant peccatores a facie Dei. »

Edward understood that it was Latin there was also a crucifix on the door just below the window. Edward approached slowly and looked through the small window, what he saw chilled his blood, in the dark he could barely distinguish a small figure that looks like that of a little boy. Why was a little boy locked up in such a sordid cell? He was right to come here, he had to get the poor boy out.

" Hey! Kid you hear me? the sobs stopped. Can you move? Wait, I'll find a way to get you out.

There was surprisingly no lock on the door. He put his hand on the handle but he was stopped by a scream.

"NO DON’T DO THAT! "

Edward turned to see a young man probably in his twenties wearing a black toga and a white stole.

"Why should not I open it? Why even a little boy and locked up in there

\- It's not a little boy! It's a demon!

Edward looked at the stunned priest. - A demon? Pff you kidding me! It's only a child!

\- Do not trust what you see he plays with you I conjure you, you must listen.

\- Please help me ! I'm afraid ! The little boy sobbed.

\- No, he's manipulating you!

\- But what kind of crazy are you to lock up a boy and calling him a demon.

Edward had made his decision the demons do not exist this priest and just a madman who holds back an innocent child. He was going to help this little boy and then he will denounce this madman to the police. Yet the moment he opened he knew immediately that he was making a grave mistake, he feeling it in the depths of his guts, he instinctively stepped back from the door partially open.


End file.
